Paid in Full
by Toriblue
Summary: Elena Gilbert is much more interesting as a vampire. Before being turned, she was on the path to sweater sets & PTA meetings. Rebekah did her a favor when she forced her to a watery grave. Not that Elijah would ever appreciate that observation. - Kol/Elena, Elijah/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Paid in Full

**Author**: Toriblue aka Grace_prsure

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Kol/Elena, Elijah/Elena - There is some Kol/Elena action but I still consider this story predominantly Elejah.

**Disclaimer**: It's a good thing I don't own TVD. If I owned TVD, I would totally abuse my power. Daniel, I'm lookin' at you.

_This story is in response to another VD kink prompt. I can't seem to resist these things. Like almost all kink prompts, this is probably *at least* a little OOC. Does anyone really care?_

* * *

_Elena Gilbert is much more interesting as a vampire. Before being turned, she was on the path to sweater sets & PTA meetings. Rebekah did her a favor when she forced her to a watery grave. Not that Elijah would ever appreciate that observation._

* * *

For once, Rebekah had been cautious ...had waited to confirm Elena's death before leaving town. She promptly freaked when she found out that the Doppelganger had joined the ranks of the undead.

"Elijah is going to lose his shit!"

"What's the problem? It's not like he wanted her to die."

"Are you really this dense? He talks about her like she's some shining paragon of humanity. He'll never forgive me for corrupting her."

"Trust me, he'll just be jealous that you're the one who's done all the corrupting."

"This is serious, Kol! You have to help me!"

"I'm not staking her. I'm not losing any of my favorite body parts because you don't know how to keep your word." Contrary to what most assume, he does have a sense of honor (albeit vague). He hadn't been thrilled about risking his own skin to protect the doppelganger but if he had decided to kill Elena Gilbert, he never would've sworn otherwise. Some promises shouldn't be broken.

"I'm not asking you to kill her. Elijah has to believe she's still alive. Snap a few pictures...preferably ones where she doesn't look suicidally depressed. Just tell him you knew he'd want proof that she was ok."

"Why can't you do it?"

"They still have the last stake. Out of the three of us, whose name do you think is on it?"

Damn, that's a good point. "Fine, but you're the one who's giving him the pictures. I'm not the pilot in this kamikaze mission."

* * *

He hates Mystic Falls. Excluding a few bars, everything closes by nine and all the hot girls seem to be stockpiling vervain. He hasn't had a decent meal (or lay) in months. If it wasn't for his baby sister, he never would've returned to this den of virtue.

If Elena doesn't come out soon, he'll probably end up setting the house on fire. He really doesn't have the patience for this shit. Just when he's about to start looking for matches...

She provides quite the show as she shimmies down her own trellis. Red lace panties and tanned thighs...he could become very fond of this view of Elena Gilbert. Smoky eyes...shiny red lips...she's looking for trouble.

He can guess why she attempted the jail break. Her friends and family have to be smothering her with attention. He's just surprised she's taking the risk. She should still be in the rabid bitch stage of her turning. Isn't she afraid of hurting all the poor, delicate humans? Has Elijah's golden girl decided to join the dark side? He's getting hard just thinking about the possibilities.

* * *

She's so sick of reassuring everyone that she's fine. Except for aching gums and a disturbingly heightened libido, she's her normal self. She doesn't feel the overwhelming urge to rip out throats or dine on the marrow of the innocent. No one has an explanation for why she's so controlled. No one could ever really explain the doppelganger thing either (at least not to her satisfaction). As far as she's concerned, the universe (for once) is offering her a break. She just wants to bask...well...bask _and_ dance.

* * *

They follow a group of Goth geeks to the industrial side of town. The abandoned factory looks like the perfect place for a rave. No one would ever expect to find Elena Gilbert among this group. That's exactly why they're here.

She quickly downs the shot of neon pink liquid. It was offered by an ambitious boy ...only one of a dozen that is sporting more eye-liner than she is. He watches with amusement as she grinds against the kid.

He never understood his brothers' obsession with Tatia but he's starting to appreciate her doppelganger's appeal. She's completely uninhibited. Her hands cup her own breasts before her arms move up... stretching above her head. He hears the boy's groan as she releases her hair from its clip. Who the hell is this girl?

He makes his move as soon as the kid ducks away to use the restroom. He's rubbing his cock against her ass before she has a chance to register the change in pressure. His approach leaves no room to maneuver ...he won't be teased. As she turns to (undoubtedly) tell him to back off, he uses the opportunity to taste her. He offers a warning before he shoves his tongue down her throat.

"If you bite me, I'll fuck you in front of all these impressionable children." She stiffens...obviously recognizing his voice and the truth in the threat.

* * *

She tries to convince herself that she isn't betraying anyone by enjoying Kol's kiss. She hasn't been with Stefan in over a year. After sleeping with Rebekah, Damon doesn't have any room to judge either. What about the other name that's floating through her mind? Would Elijah care that she's kissing his brother?

"She's with me!"

Her little boy toy is grossly mistaken. He grabs the idiot's hand as he tries to cut in between them. She looks panicked. Smart girl.

"Leave him alone, Kol! You don't have to hurt him!" Of course not, it would take all of five seconds to compel this little pissant. Really though...what fun would that be?

"Just how much do you value his life, luscious thing?"

She needs to tread very carefully. The kiss was (relatively) harmless but she has no intention of sleeping with the vampire who tried to kill Matt. Not that Kol's intentions are likely to coincide with her own.

"I value all human life."

"Only human life? How very discriminatory of you. You know Elena, vampires have feelings too." They have lots of feelings. Tonight, he plans on introducing her to some of his favorites.

The kid has started whimpering ...it won't be much longer until she provides an opening.

"Anything but sex!" ...and there it is.

"Blood and third base."

"Define third base."

"At least one of us is visiting the southland. Is that specific enough for you?" He almost hopes she's squeamish about giving head. He'd love to spread her wide...suck at her clit like it's a jolly rancher.

* * *

She can't avoid the comparison. The soft light...the violins...(Elijah in a tux) the mansion looks so much smaller without Elijah's presence to fill it.

He doesn't even bother to shut the front door. Her back slides up the wall as her legs wrap around his neck. She screams as he slices into her femoral artery. The slurping noises continue even after he's glutted himself on her blood. His tongue buried so deep...she's worried that it'll need to be surgically removed from her pussy.

"Fuck, you taste good!"

She's moaning like a porn star. She can feel the veins in her eyes pulsing to life...her teeth clicking into place. This is the hunger everyone was so worried about...this is the need.

* * *

"Kol...can I?..."

He knows exactly what she needs. "hell yes...take it!...suck me!" Before she can drive her fangs into his neck...

"You were supposed to be out of town by now. A detour between Katerina's thighs wasn't part of the deal, Kol."

For a moment (a very brief one), he's tempted to confess. Elena's been turned. They were engaging in consentual sex (kind of ...almost). Scratch that...no confessions. Elijah would never believe that Elena was here of her own volition. Granted, he'd be right...there _was_ blackmail involved. Wait...what if she tries to confess?

"I wasn't going to turn down a free meal." She's glaring but doesn't seem all that eager to offer the truth.

"What about you, Katerina...such a sweet request for my brother's blood? When did you become so polite?" He doubts that Elena has ever had that much contempt directed towards her (even from Rebekah). He hopes she can hold it together.

* * *

Elijah will be so disgusted if he realizes the truth. She has to get out of here. "I'll just be on my way. I'm sure you two have things to discuss."

If only it were that simple. Elijah's blocked her path ...seems to be contemplating which of her organs he'd like to remove first. Gravity finally kicks in ...distracting both males. He'd almost forgotten...he broke the zipper on her dress.

"Let it fall, Katerina!"

It's a command...one she's incapable of refusing. She's never been passive. Why does his voice make her feel so deliciously weak?

Once in a great while, Elijah surprises him. He'll drop that rigid control and take what he wants. Is there any possible way that Elena will be able to impersonate Katerina? Damn...her breasts are fantastic!

* * *

"Would you like to negotiate, Katerina?" She has a feeling that this is going to be a very different sort of negotiation. What could he possibly want from Katherine?

He continues...apparently already sure of her answer. "Are you interested in amnesty?" His eyes lick her breasts. Why hasn't he ever looked at _her_ this way? Katherine doesn't deserve his passion. She could end this now. She_ should_ end this now. If Elijah had any idea who he was talking to...

She can't stand the thought that he would lose respect for her. She doesn't want to disappoint him. She doesn't want his last memory of her to involve Kol's tongue.

She knows exactly how Katherine would respond. "What would you like Elijah?" She hopes her tone is appropriately deferential.

"For one, I don't want _you_." She doesn't feel relieved. Even pretending to be Katherine...the insult is a whip across her skin.

"I want _her_. Do you understand, Katerina?" No, she really doesn't. Who the hell is he talking about?

"I'll never have the honor of touching Elena but I'll settle for the fantasy."

* * *

Thank Freyja! He may survive this night with his balls attached. The only question is whether or not Elena will allow Elijah the access he craves. Elijah isn't going to settle for third base.

* * *

She's gratified...frightened...unbelievably horny.

"I want a night with Elena's body. I also require your assurance that you will never hurt her or anyone she loves. Are you willing to abide by those terms?" The situation only becomes more complicated as affection joins the parade of emotions. He's trying to protect her...even while propositioning Katherine. It's twisted but flattering. She never would've guessed that Elijah fantasized about her. What has he thought about doing with her (to her)?

"Yes, I can abide by those terms."

* * *

**END (1 of 4)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE_**: I hadn't planned on extending this story but I found myself getting attached to Dark!Elijah. This part ends on a bit of a cliffhanger but there will be another 1-2 chapters.

_**NOTE 2**_: This story jumps around a bit (POV & time wise). Elijah has a few _flashbacks_.

* * *

"What would you like Elijah?"

Elena Gilbert is much more interesting as a vampire. Before being turned, she was on the path to sweater sets & PTA meetings. Rebekah did her a favor when she forced her to a watery grave. Not that Elijah would ever appreciate that observation.

* * *

"Yes, I can abide by those terms."

She didn't waver...not for a minute. Such blind acceptance...he'd be impressed if he thought she understood. Elijah wants Elena but it's Katerina's body he'll be expecting to deliver the little kink fest.

* * *

Minus the identity of the meal, this was exactly what he'd expected to find when he went searching for Kol. Why would Katerina brave the lion's den for a quick fumble with his brother? Over fifteen hundred years of experience between them...they should've noticed his presence by now. Watching them writhe against the wall...her heels slicing his brother's back...

One night - long enough to lose a brother...long enough to lose Elena. Tatia...Katerina...Elena - the same face...the same body. The sun has yet to rise. There's still time. Katerina is a practical creature. She'll accommodate them both. He'll make sure of it. That same face...that same body - jealousy colors his vision as he watches Kol devour her sex.

"Kol...can I?..." He's never heard Katerina sound so considerate. He needs more than the face and the body. He needs those words...that voice. If Katerina values her existence, her performance will be Oscar-worthy.

"Hell yes...take it!...suck me!"

"You were supposed to be out of town by now. A detour between Katerina's thighs wasn't part of the deal, Kol." They jump apart...two teenagers caught fogging the windows of a Chevy.

"I wasn't going to turn down a free meal." An obvious lie. Katerina doesn't work for free. Though the comment obviously chafes, she doesn't bother to contradict it. Why is she following Kol's lead?

He's curious as to what she's hiding. Kol should be thankful that the majority of his attention is focused on her performance. "What about you, Katerina ...such a sweet request for my brother's blood? When did you become so polite?" She shouldn't have even bothered to ask. If she'd waited a few more minutes, Kol would've been begging for her fangs.

"I'll just be on my way." That has to be the most naive sentence to ever spring from Katerina's lips. Has she forgotten that he owes her a gruesome death? If she won't give him Elena, her blood will have to suffice - all of it.

"Let it fall, Katerina!" No, he won't settle for the blood. She's shaking - just like Elena...

* * *

Stained sweater. Pink lips. Ethereally beautiful...so seemingly fragile. Just a baby girl...her surrender guaranteed. He'd never been more wrong. The change was instantaneous - from girl to woman - once the grenade hit his face. She was curved against the wall...flushed ...amazed. He licked his lips. She'd attacked him...her blood would heal him. It was the least she could do. Then he thought of that worn couch - so close. Even then, he had wanted more than her blood. What was the _most_ she could do?

With Katerina, there is no doubt. Any command...any pleasure - nothing denied. She's anyone's meat - for a price. "Are you interested in amnesty?"

"What would you like Elijah?" What he would _like_ is to be having this conversation with Elena. What he would _like_ is the opportunity to prove that he's far superior to Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

He knew that there was a strong possibility that he'd be greeted with suspicion...maybe even hatred. He should feel elated by her response. She still trusts him...is still willing to deal. The putrefied wound - created from his recent absence - even her tacit forgiveness isn't enough to cleanse it. Having received a small taste of what it feels like to leave her...his old blood - bleeding black. He can celebrate her life but he can't celebrate his absence from it.

Stefan flinches when he hears the pointed comment. Elena's children (the ones they'll never be able to give her) - a possibility he willfully ignores. Both Salvatores are hoping for a different future. Does Stefan understand that the rules would change if Elena ever turns? This emotionally stunted _boy_ - Elena would eventually outgrow him. If Elena was a vampire, he would take immense satisfaction in seducing her away from Stefan.

* * *

"I want a night with Elena's body. I also require your assurance that you will never hurt her or anyone she loves. Are you willing to abide by those terms?" It's the only protection he can still offer. Once she accepts, he'll place his own seal on the agreement. At the end of the night, he'll compel Katerina to forget everything (and everyone) associated with Mystic Falls.

"Yes, I can abide by those terms."

* * *

His laughter mocks her claim. "Do you think I want the devoted sister...the loyal friend? I want to fuck the girl who shoved a dagger through my heart."

That memory doesn't evoke the emotions that it should ...it never has. There have been times when she's touched herself...remembering the way it felt to penetrate his chest with her blade. Her head cradled so gently...pressed so close together...his gasp of shock - like a virgin with a torn hymen. It was devastatingly intimate...horrifying and beautiful. In that moment, she thinks she might've fallen a little in love with Elijah...or death. She's never been able to make the distinction.

It's easy to forget just how fast Elijah is capable of moving. Gone is the suave gentleman. He uses one arm to lift her up...a chain around her waist. He uses his thumb to pry open her mouth. He's daring her to bite him.

His lips move to her ear. Soft, menacing whispers..."I want you to blush when you take me into your mouth. I want you to tremble as we share blood. Will you do that, Katerina..._can_ you do that?"

"Yes." ...trembling...blushing - both are old hat.

"Will you show me what you like?"

He offers a husky, appreciative chuckle. "Already in character, I see. Excellent. Kol, please take _Elena_ upstairs for her costume change."

* * *

She looks completely lost in that sea of fabric.

"Why are they all different sizes?"

"It's a bizarre hobby of Rebekah's. She collects the clothing from our..._conquests_." Damn, too long of a pause.

She looks like she's about to hurl. Yep, definitely too long of a pause.

"Isn't it bad enough that you murder them? Do you really need to scavenge from them too?"

"Waste not, want not."

"Is there even an ounce of kindness left in you?" All that righteous indignation ...it would be cute if she was entitled to it.

"Do you have any idea how many vampires exist in the world? A confused shake of the head. She doesn't see the axe about to fall.

"Neither do I. Lets just say _conservatively_ that there are a thousand vampires on the planet. Still with me?" He waits for the nod.

"Who has the moral high ground, the vampire who chooses to kill a thousand humans or the human who chooses to kill a thousand vampires - barring the few that she loves?"

He watches her chew on it. A curt nod "You're right. I'm not in any position to judge. I knew it was wrong when I agreed to..."

"Stop! I'm not your father confessor. I just wanted you to skip the lecture. Our time should be put to better use." Why does she look so annoyed?

"Are you suggesting that we have sex while your brother waits downstairs for his own turn?" That explains the look. That actually _wasn't_ what he was suggesting but once you put an idea into a lad's head...

"I thought we should discuss our battle strategy but I like your idea much better."

He's too fast..._everything_ is too fast. He strips her down to her red lace and then perches her on the edge of the bed. As he forces her legs open, she finds her voice. "I'm not having sex with you!"

He doesn't bother to respond. He just grinds against those tiny panties. He knows he could change her mind...if he had the time to go down on her again...

He'd almost forgotten that she was a vampire. When he goes to unzip his pants, she uses the distraction to push him back - hard. She makes it off the bed but not much farther. He enjoys the wrestling match. Her squirming is doing wonderful things for his cock. Such soft skin...nothing but lace panties and heels...

"Third base...help me keep my word." It's a threat. He forces her hand onto his cock. "Keep _your_ word, Elena."

* * *

They are taking too long. He is too impatient...for _her_. The first time will be hard and fast. He'll need to take the edge off before he can indulge in some of his more elaborate fantasies.

* * *

She (gratefully) accepts the lesser of two evils. She had been worried that he would force the issue. She's too horny to hold out for long. It isn't the thought of having sex with Kol that really disturbs her (not anymore). She knows that Elijah is going to want _much more_ from her. Maybe that's the problem. Now that Elijah is here, she only wants _much more_ with him.

She's only made (bare skin) contact with two men (now three) but she wonders if this response is universal - that first jerk of the hips. He closes his eyes. She never would've expected that - not from Kol. It's almost _sweet_...unless...

"Are you thinking of someone else?" Her voice is just curious...no sign of offense. Is she bloody serious?

"Fuck, no!" He loves that she didn't stop moving her hand...even when asking that incredibly stupid question.

Her hand is trapped between their bodies but she doesn't care about the loss of circulation. His own hands haven't left her breasts...not since he realized that she would _keep her word_. That look of intense concentration...she's struck by his resemblance to Elijah. A younger, (maybe human) Elijah...one with limited sexual experience. It's an appealing illusion - being the first (maybe the only) woman to ever touch Elijah. She'll never be Elijah's first (anything).

* * *

He stays on the floor as she walks to the closet. She chooses the purple dress. She had thought it was pretty until she realized that someone had died in it. She supposes it doesn't matter anymore. They're all dead.

"Elijah is very literal. The curtain call will be at dawn."

"I didn't wear a watch. How long..."

"Seven hours and twenty-three minutes." They both turn at the sound of Elijah's voice.

* * *

Her choice is perfect - lavender silk. It makes her skin glow and his mouth water.

Time for the ground rules. "Kol, you can stay for now. However, there will come a point when you'll be expected to leave."

"Do you have any idea when that will be?" His baby brother - always so easily amused.

"When I tell you to get out." Even Kol shouldn't be able to misinterpret that answer.

He can't wait any longer. He knows she's startled when he suddenly appears in front of her. This time, he's gentle when he curves his hand around her neck. This time, she doesn't need to be compelled.

He's going to taste _everything_. He holds her steady as his fangs drag across her neck. A shallow cut...his tongue follows the path. Her blood tastes rich and tart...a hint of something _familiar_. Her blood...

_his_ blood.

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? !" His brother is practically foaming at the mouth. His hold - unbreakable.

"Elijah?" She's frightened. She doesn't understand. Neither does he. What the hell went wrong? Elijah hadn't even kissed her yet...just a little blood play...

FUCK! He can't believe he made such a rookie mistake. She just turned. The blood of her sire...her line...it's still present in her system. Elijah tasted it. Worse - Elijah _recognized_ it. Elijah didn't sire Katerina's line.

* * *

FYI, I fast forward through about 95% of TVD. I'm bound to mess up certain details. For instance, I have no idea if Elijah could actually do what I proposed re: compel Katerina to forget everything. In regards to him being able to taste the bloodline, my head canon explains that it's only possible 24 - 48 hours post-turning. That's why it's never been brought up on the show...really! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**PART (3 of 4)**_

_**I know it's been a long wait (in between updates). I seem incapable of sticking to any type of posting deadline. I backed myself into a creative corner when I had Elijah discover Elena's identity at the end of the last chapter. I liked the cliffhanger but I had no interest in exploring Elijah's probable/in character reaction to Elena being turned. This story was never meant to be angsty...at least not in that particular way. I just wanted to explore the dominant/predatory side of Elijah we saw in 'Rose'. So...if you think I glossed over the angst factor re: Elena's turning...you're right - I did.**_

_**FYI, I edited the first two chapters. I didn't make any dramatic changes...just a bit of sprucing. My Virgo self just wasn't satisfied with the original versions.** _

* * *

The emotional fortress that is Elijah - smashed beyond all recognition. Their pillar of rationality - crumbling to dust. Right about now, Nik must be laughing his charbroiled ass off.

"Kol didn't turn me! I was in a car accident!" Curious wording. Why didn't she mention Rebekah? If he hadn't been rendered mute from the choke hold, he would've personally tied his sister to the sacrificial altar.

All she has to do is startle him...to bring him back. Her attack doesn't have much of an impact on Elijah but it's awakening something dangerous within her own body. If this is a vampire's normal response to violence, she can finally understand why Katherine solves all of her problems by straddling them. Oh the joys of living death...blood lust _and_ nymphomania.

He's being rescued by the most unlikely of saviors. She's treating Elijah's back like a cheap bongo. Why is there never a video camera around when you really need one?

Mission accomplished. Kol practically kisses the floor as it rises up to meet him. She can appreciate that impulse. If Elijah hadn't responded to her hands, her teeth would've taken the opportunity to join the fray. Biting Elijah is a very bad idea...no matter how much her libido may disagree.

She doesn't remove her hands as he turns to face her. She avoids eye contact but softens her touch ...glides her fingers across his chest. His hands cover her own when she palms the area over his heart. He silently wills her to look up...to complete the circuit.

He baited the hook but Elijah gets to reel in the catch - how predictable. It's nice to know that his vicious coughing fit isn't distracting either of them. It would be a shame if his bout of asphyxiation interfered with their romantic interlude. Maybe he should finish setting the scene...turn down the lights...start humming a power ballad. As much as he'd love to stay, his survival instincts (and gag reflex) are quite insistent that he get the hell out of dodge.

She remembers her own flight plan as she hears the door begin to open. That little weasel orchestrated this entire situation! If there's a get-out-of-jail-free card, it sure as hell isn't going to Kol!

She jerks back like she's been scalded. He has to forcibly remind himself that the retreat is necessary (and temporary). After Kol sings like a canary, he'll have plenty of time to acquaint himself with this new version of Elena...one whose vision seems to extend beyond the Salvatores. As long as Kol didn't compel her, he can trust her earlier submission. He's eager to re-initiate negotiations...now that their previous agreement has been rendered null and void. Leaving Mystic Falls for the duration of her human life - excruciating but necessary. He could've resisted temptation for seventy odd years but his will power isn't strong enough to survive her turning. Pretending to be Katerina, she granted him carte blanche access. He won't ignore her ready acceptance of his desire.

He would've been home free if she had waited ten more seconds to flinch. He supposes it's a small offense though...when weighed against her other actions. He can still feel the echoes of that orgasm in his _kidneys. _Between the naughty touching and her fists of fury, he's racked up a hefty debt.

"Kol, I'm going to ask a few simple questions. If you respond with the complete truth, I'll allow Elena to choose your punishment. If you make any attempts to mislead me, I'll assume you used compulsion against her."

Elijah doesn't bother to describe the fall out that would result from that particular assumption. Removing her free will, compelling her for sex - Elijah would consider it rape. He'll have to admit to stacking the deck. He'd rather be damned for the truth than to allow Elijah to believe the alternative.

She hasn't thought of a good excuse (yet) but that doesn't mean she appreciates being excluded from the conversation. Kol manipulated her participation but he didn't compel her. She's just not entirely sure that the truth would improve the situation.

"How did you discover that Elena had been turned?"

"Rebekah told me." Elijah's jaw is already clenched - prepped for the agony. This is one bullet that's going to be a bitch to extract.

"Did Rebekah do anything to facilitate Elena's death?"

"She forced their vehicle off the road." That expression - a coffin slamming shut. Now he understands. Rebekah knew that Elijah wouldn't leave Mystic Falls...not if he discovered that Elena had been turned. Big brother is going to feel duty bound to guide her through the transition. Even if he didn't already love the bird, his honor would demand that he choose Elena over the sibling who murdered her. Rebekah wasn't worried about corrupting the girl...she was worried about being buried in Elena's place.

"You betrayed me." Not a question or even an accusation. He's been judged guilty without the courtesy of a trial.

"Hey...back that train up! I didn't get involved until _after_ Elena was turned."

"Why are you here, Kol? What was the plan? I fail to see how seducing a dead teenager improves the situation." He cringes when he hears the callous words leave his own mouth. Once it's completely removed, a snake can't slip back into its old skin. Believing himself to be in Katerina's presence, he discarded all vestiges of civility. He'd let his body become lust drunk on thoughts of Elena. He's not dealing with Katerina anymore (he never was) - a sobering thought but it's not his mind that needs the reminder.

Did she lose his respect when she lost her pulse or when he found her with Kol? _Dead_. _Teenager_. If he's going to treat her like Katherine...

"Did it ever occur to you that_ I _seduced _him_? Even dead teenagers enjoy sex." Apologizing is high on his list of priorities but that ridiculous question begs for an immediate answer.

"It occurred to me that he issued a threat either explicitly or implicitly to ensure your compliance. If you claim to have seduced him, I'll _know_ you were compelled."

"I'm not dating anyone. There's nothing stopping me from having a fling with your brother." A sharp nod...a jerk of the head that declares the case to be closed. Those are not the words that will free him from Elijah's wraith. If she keeps talking, he's going to be buried right beside Rebekah. What was the purpose of that little declaration? Elijah didn't ask her to explain her own actions. She doesn't need to defend her sexuality. All Elijah wants is confirmation that she was (is) a willing participant. The best defense might be a good offense but she's lost sight of what she's supposed to be protecting (namely him).

"You're completely right. It was egotistical of me to assume that I'd have you all to myself. Do you consider yourself an exhibitionist or would you prefer a threesome?" She had forgotten that she wasn't just defending her actions with Kol. His question is nothing that she wants but everything that she deserves.

"Would you please mentally rewind the last few minutes. All comments to the contrary, I haven't turned into a hooker."

"Is that a _no_ on the threesome?" It had to be done. If Elijah gets to abuse sarcasm _and_ fuck Elena Gilbert, he can handle a few digs.

She doesn't appreciate Kol's ill-timed humor. As she transforms in response to her fury, he allows himself a moment to both mourn and rejoice. Like so many other events in her life, she wasn't given a choice in the outcome. That doesn't mean she won't find happiness in this new existence. She didn't lose her humanity when she lost her pulse. If anyone is worthy of being immortalized, it's Elena.

"There's never going to be a threesome! The only reason I let you touch me is because you threatened a defenseless kid!" Elijah's eyes are making all kinds of painful promises. It better be jealousy that's fueling that anger because Elijah tossed nobility out the window when he issued his own ultimatum. Knowing Katerina, Elijah threatened her directly. From what he had heard about Elena, threatening someone else was the way to go. They both played to their audience.

"True enough. Now you can explain why you agreed to be Elijah's personal fuck doll." Elijah may not have the right to cast any stones but that doesn't mean his baby brother isn't willing to provide a target. Why does she look so shocked? Did she harbor some hope that she would get to leave this room without answering that question?

Elijah's a smart man...he has to already know the _why_. Kol just wanted to divert his attention. The rat bastard definitely succeeded. Elijah doesn't need an explanation but he deserves an apology.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. Allowing you to believe I was Katherine...would you accept _acute embarrassment_ as an excuse?" Masterfully done. She answered a different question - an attempt to dodge the real one. It probably would've worked if she was dealing with a Salvatore.

As inappropriate as the response is, he envies Kol his laughter. "Sweetness, Elijah is ecstatic that you tried to play him. You just saved him a few decades of awkward flirting." His impatient body _is_ ecstatic that she admitted to her attraction (if only by implication) but he takes exception to the words 'awkward' and 'decades'.

She's single. She's allowed to be attracted to Elijah Mikaelson. That doesn't mean she's ready for him to reciprocate those feelings. Elijah is looking at her like he wants to _reciprocate_...on every flat surface in this room.

"Kol, get out." He's out the door before she has the chance to exhale. Rat. Bastard.

(END PART 3 of 4)

* * *

_re: Kol's reactions...I know that the Originals can't die from asphyxiation or anything else for that matter (excluding white oak). That doesn't mean they're eager to experience pain or that their bodies wouldn't have instinctual reactions to certain threats. Logically, I know that I'm not going to suffocate when I go scuba diving. That doesn't stop my body from panicking when I strap a mask over my face. _

_re: grammar mistakes...I don't believe that fictional stories (such as fanfic) are always meant to be grammatically correct. Most people don't *think* or *talk* in a manner that would be deemed grammatically correct. Most people use slang. I think it's OOC for certain characters to sound too formal/grammatically correct. To clarify, if you notice grammatical errors when I'm writing from Elena's or Kol's POV...those are probably (mostly) intentional. If you notice grammatical errors when I'm writing from Elijah's POV...those are probably *un*intentional. I think Elijah is more formal (and elegant) in his methods of expression. Of course, that doesn't stop his mind from visiting the gutter. :D _


	4. Chapter 4

**PART (4 of 4)**

Reminder: This story disregards all of season 4...AMEN!

I would like to dedicate this final chapter to a few of my favorite cheerleaders: noirgirl, qtpiemama, turtle_goose, siberia21 & albion.

I'd also like to give a shout out to my forum girls (ribbons, lyscat, kesili, electricsymphony & anmari)...During these dark days, y'all have brought light to my Elejah-lovin' heart.

* * *

Wisely, Kol removes himself from the room before the offer can be retracted. A cockroach can survive a nuclear fallout but the initial blast is another matter entirely.

"I should head home."

"If you'd like to have this conversation in hearing range of the Salvatores, by all means...lead the way."

"Why rehash everything? We can just pretend that tonight never happened."

"You'll find that my memory isn't nearly that selective." He's not following the script! He should be offering his own apology. She'd still be living in the land of the sexually sane (keyword: _living_) if she had refused his deal.

"I don't need any details. Whatever you planned to do with Katherine is your own business."

"It became your business when you agreed to share my bed. If Katerina was standing here..."

"If Katherine was here she wouldn't be _standing_." It's clearly time to get fitted for a muzzle. Maybe he'll believe she meant physical violence and an unconscious Katherine.

That fragile bubble of hope _pops_ when a sly grin spreads across his face. "I'm glad you've decided to take the bull by the horns. I expected at least fifteen minutes of evasion tactics."

"Aren't you even a little embarrassed?"

"I have no cause for embarrassment. Neither do you."

"My embarassment threshold is obviously a lot lower than yours. "

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you currently unattached?"

"That doesn't mean I should be straddling random vampires."

"Setting aside the ego-crushing label of 'random', I don't recall being straddled. Have I mistaken your meaning? Perhaps you should demonstrate your definition of 'straddling'." He's going there...she can't believe he's going _there_.

"I'm referring to intentions."

"_Your_ intentions?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you for the clarification. I trust you won't begrudge me the opportunity to share my own." Actually, she'd love to begrudge him the opportunity but compared to the other things he could be doing with his mouth...  
He can talk as long as he likes.

"What happened to 'There's nothing stopping me from having a fling...'?"

"Oh please...as if you believed me for a second! I didn't realize it immediately but you were trying to get my goat with that 'threesome' comment!"

"If I was 'trying to get' anything, it was a straight answer. To what ends were _you_ attempting to antagonize _me_?"

"You were talking about me like I wasn't even in the room."

"I see." Yeah, he probably does. She practically threw a tantrum to get his attention. The humiliation just keeps on comin'.

"Pretending to be Katerina was incredibly foolish."

"Really? I thought you liked to play pretend." His pupils blow wide as soon as the comment hits the air. She won't be scolded like a child...not by him..._anyone but him_.

She meant to offend him with that flippant allusion to his sexual preferences but the violent stirring of his blood speaks of an altogether different emotion. So many possibilities now...he's spoiled with choices...

Eternally sun-kissed legs...baby soft perfume...his hands beneath a cheerleader's skirt...  
Upswept hair...lips that shine like bing cherries...half-torn French lingerie...  
Vampire stamina...supernatural flexibility...a room littered with broken furniture...

"There are a great many games I'd love to play with you. Should I call you Katerina or should we dispense with that particular pretense? She doesn't think this qualifies as flirting. Flirting is a light nip..._a question_. Apparently, Elijah only asks this sort of question once and since she already answered as Katherine...

"I was talking about your plans for _her_."

"Driving in circles won't alter the final destination. You're aware of what or rather _who_ I was truly bargaining for."

"You believed you were dealing with Katherine...that's all that matters."

"Perhaps to you. I place more importance on your willingness to don her skin. "

"You're not going to be satisfied until you hear the words, are you?"

"There are other ways to gain satisfaction, Elena." It's her last warning. If she refuses to speak, he's certain her body will provide all the truth he desires.

"Fine! My flesh is as weak as a Bartles & Jaymes wine cooler. Happy?" He would inquire as to what a wine cooler is but that might halt their forward momentum.

"If your flesh was truly weak, there would no longer be any clothing covering it." Her stomach swoops. His words are like thin patches of ice on a frozen pond. One wrong step...she'll never be able to drag herself to the surface.

"Everything changed once you realized it was me. Katherine can sleep with anyone she wants. I'm held to much higher standards."

No, she's just held on a much shorter leash. "Considering the long list of crimes for which you've granted forgiveness, the least you deserve in return is their silent tongues when you take a lover."

"This isn't about taking a lover. They _hate_ you." He refrains from mentioning the source of their hatred. He's never been immune to the power of her body. His glances haven't always been socially acceptable.

"Indeed. Yet somehow I shall find the strength to soldier on." She doesn't try to hide her smile. He always makes haughty look a little too attractive.

"I can't ignore their opinions. They're an important part of my life." For now. The brothers have become entwined in her heart. They both claim ownership and she can't evict one without destroying the other. It's the worst sort of Catch-22. It won't last.

"Do you think either of them will take your opinion into consideration when choosing their future lovers? Did Damon seek your approval before sleeping with Rebekah?"

"That's different. I said some things I shouldn't have...I hurt him."

"You're right, it is different." That look of relief...it will be short-lived.

"You do not view your attraction to me as a handy weapon to be wielded against the Salvatores. Nothing you may have said excuses his behavior. He didn't just happen to develop feelings for someone you dislike. He slept with Rebekah with the sole intention of punishing you." It's not an argument she can win. She knows she sounds like a battered wife when she tries to defend either Damon or Stefan. Stefan. ..._how pathetic that makes you_..._blood bag_...

"They're not the only ones who'd be upset. What about Rebekah? What if she found out we slept together?" There is no 'if', Kol has probably already sent the text.

"Rebekah rarely retracts her claws but she's never been foolish enough to try and sharpen them on me." And she wouldn't choose now of all times to begin.

"Her opinion really doesn't matter to you?" Not at all. Maybe never again.

"My sex life is not open for discussion." Or of much interest. If all he wanted from Elena was sex, Kol would be the only one impertinent enough to tweak his nose about it. She offered the occasional snide remark (_You're pathetic...both of you_) but even when they were on good terms, Rebekah never attempted to engage him in verbal warfare. Some battles are lost before they even begin.

"It must be nice to be so effortlessly intimidating. That 'not open for discussion' line won't work for me."

"If respect isn't freely given, one must demand it."

"I know you're right but I don't want to hurt them. I can't hurt them. Bodies start piling up when they get hurt." The relationship she shares with the Salvatores borders on farce. She should not be expected to emotionally support two creatures who are nearing the two century mark.

"Even if I claimed amnesia, you would still have to contend with Kol. Knowing my brother, he'll take great delight in sharing this news with Damon. The damage has already been done." There are things that even he can't protect her from, specifically, Kol's mouth."

"They're going to have a meltdown." The resignation, the exhaustion...he wants to strip them away with her clothing.

"Unless you plan to take the veil, they will have to resign themselves to this particular reality."

"Elijah, they assume I'm going to choose one of them."

"Their assumptions should not dictate your choices."

"They deserve time to move on."

"No, _you_ deserve time. That's part of what I'm offering. Unlike the Salvatores, I'm not asking you to make any promises."

"For me, sex_ is_ a promise...at least it would be if it happened with you." Oh but she knows how to shatter a man's resolve. He reminds himself that it's too soon...far too early to reach for her heart. He needs to aim lower.

"What would be the extent of that promise?" That has to be a rhetorical question..._has to be_...just keep moving along...

"You never showed any interest when I was a human. What's changed for _you_?" Was he obliged to issue an invitation to the prom? Does she believe he would've went into hiding to protect just any human? He no longer chooses to remain silent, that's the only thing that's changed.

"As a human, there was very little I could've offered you other than protection."

"That's never stopped Stefan and Damon from trying to plant a flag." A few years ago, she never would've included Stefan in that assessment. Subconsciously, she's already begun the process of distancing herself from them.

"Yes, well, neither of them are known for their subtlety."

"At the moment, neither are you." Touche. Such a vicious tongue...he's sure they'll find many uses for it.

"Would you have preferred to remain oblivious?" No, getting a peek at his psyche is worth any amount of embarrassment. It's just a lot harder to ignore those piercing eyes now that she knows exactly what's behind them.

"Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me..." He recognizes the reference but being compared to Gentleman Death only muddies the water. He thought the source of her complaint was his less-than-gentlemanly behavior.

"Pardon?"

"I was just thinking out loud."

"About death?"

"About how dangerous you really are. About how I've always been willing to follow you. " And just like that...she's not afraid anymore.

"Elena, I think you're going to have to draw me a map."

"I still want to follow you. I'd follow you anywhere." He tamps it down...his excitement is premature. There can be no misunderstandings.

"What about right now? Where would you like to go?" She knows what he's really asking._ Is she ready_?

He schools his expression when she steps back...steps away. His disappointment...his frustration...those are his burdens to bear.

Why is she still walking backwards?

She doesn't dare to make eye contact until she reaches the bed.

When she raises her hands, when the straps slide down...not even a twitch. He'll allow nothing to distract her...nothing to stop her.

It's not tight enough to naturally catch on her hips. If she wasn't using it as a last line of defense, the dress would already be pooled at her feet.

_Let it fall! _This isn't Katerina. The words don't fly from his mouth but they do migrate north to his eyes.

"Take off your shirt!" Tit for tat...she'll make demands while she still can...before she loses the ability to speak.

"Happy?" That question sounds a lot different coming from him. Not that she has much interest in what's coming out of his mouth.

"Come here!" He recognizes greed when he sees it. She would see the same if she was willing to lift her eyes above the space occupied by his chest. A human could cover the distance in less than ten seconds but, as far as he's concerned, that's nine seconds too many.

Even with her fancy new senses, he reappears like a magician's trick. So close...all smooth muscle and sharp jaw. His hands cover her own. He rubs his thumbs against her wrists...coaxes her to release her grip on the purple silk.

He's almost resentful of the lingerie. He thought she was completely bare under the dress.

She'll complain about her ripped panties later...much later...

As soon as he places his mouth against her sex, she grabs his shoulders for support. Her nails dig and tear at his flesh...he just sucks harder.

She tries not to look...it's too much...soft, dark hair teasing her thighs...it's the most profane sort of worship.

He uses her hips to anchor himself to the world...to try to hold on...her taste...her scent...her anxious moaning melting his bones...

Her spine bows as he lifts her onto the bed. Her own hair falls in a wave...caressing her back. His hand curves around her neck...positions her face...

His lips are as rough as his hands. It's impossible to remain polite when he's stealing his way into heaven. Here...now...the smell of her sex filling the room...

Her back never touches the mattress. For this first time, he wants them to face each other as equals.

She hadn't expected to feel the headboard, at least not against this part of her body. It's stiff but welcome support as he lifts her up.

"Open your eyes!" So this is what _he_ means by 'straddling'.

He's only worked himself half way in and she's already screaming. He's tempted to join her. The luscious heat doesn't completely disguise the narrow passage. She's virgin tight. If she asks him to stop, he's going to need an ice pack and a prayer.

"When was the last time, Elena?" He sounds almost accusing. He has no right! He's the one who slowed down!

She doesn't answer. She just widens her legs and uses gravity against him.

* * *

"I never thanked you."

"For which part?" Her attempt at a glare is ruined by those dancing eyes.

"None of _those_ parts! I meant for everything else."

"I broke every promise I ever made to you."

"Hush! I'm trying to thank you!"

"Actions speak louder, Elena." She owes him less than nothing but one should always strike while the iron's hot. He's aching for her mouth.

He swells against her tongue...fit to bursting (then he does).

* * *

The rising sun does not drive her from his bed. Neither does the setting sun.

She sends one mass text message but he does not inquire as to its contents. It's enough that they remain undisturbed (for now).

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
